


My Kind of Day

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pool Party, Swimming Pools, Wet kisses, pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

I hate the pool. I hate being seen in anything more than a t-shirt and jeans. Why the hell am I here?

The thoughts raced through your mind like a rollercoaster as you rolled up to the house. Rossi was throwing a pool party for numerous departments, so there were going to be at least 100 people at this party. Everyone was gonna be in the pool, but you hated the pool. You hated being half naked unless you were with the person you loved and even that was anxiety-producing. That kind of judgement…especially when you were surrounded by such beautiful, flawless ladies…you couldn’t handle it. The rest of the team had begged you to come. Spence too, he didn’t like the idea of a bathing suit either, but finally you both relented, on the condition that neither of you would have to go swimming. You’d chill with everyone, talk, eat, drink, but you weren’t about to go in the pool.

“I hate this,” you said to Spencer as you walked into the backyard. The two of you drove up to Rossi’s at the same time. 

Spencer nodded, grimacing in the direction of the gate. “Me too. But everyone begged, so I’ll live, I guess.”

“Yay!” Garcia exclaimed, running up toward you both in her Marilyn Monroe-esque bathing suit. “You’re here! Have drinks!” Before running back into the pull, she shoved a drink in each of your hands. 

Is the alcohol really worth this? I could be home reading a book right now. “Well, we might as well get to mingling Spence.” As the two of you walked toward the rest of the Bureau, you went your separate ways, Spence talking to JJ and Morgan who were already in the pool, and you hanging out near Rossi and Hotch, who had yet to go in (although they planned on it). 

“Come on, Y/N!” Garcia screamed, floating up and down in the pool. “Please come in!”

What was the deal Garcia? “Never!” you screamed back playfully, even though you kind of wanted to yell at her for putting on the pressure. “I don’t do the pool.” 

You turned away back toward Rossi and Hotch, and began talking about Jack, he was already 4 years old - which blew your mind because you remember the day he was born. “Why don’t you want to go in?” Rossi asked. “It’s heated.”

“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” you sighed. “I’m just not comfortable in a bathing suit.” He put his arm around you, giving you a side hug and telling you very sweetly that you had no reason to be ashamed, but to do as you wished. “Thanks, Rossi.” 

For hours, everyone mingled; you even talked to some of the members of the Bureau you never go to interact with. Rossi had an amazing amount of food - burgers, hot dogs, cold salads - plus all kinds of booze, so for the most part the team was too focused on that to bother you and Spencer to go in the pool. 

After finishing up with Rossi and Hotch, you started talking to Spencer, complaining about how you were hot and wanted to go home, when all of a sudden someone from counterterrorism bumped into you, careening you backwards into the pool with a screech. 

When you hit the water, all you could think of was the fact that you were wearing a light-colored t-shirt and that your phone was in your pocket. Great, now I’m soaked, and my phone is fucked. Awesome. The minute your head popped up out of the water, everyone was asking if you were okay - but now you were pissed. “You okay?” Spencer asked as you shook you hair out and went to get out of the pool. “Can someone grab her a towel?” he screamed toward the house.

“I’m fine, Spence,” you lied. “Just get me out of here please. You know how much I hate this.” He was the only one who really knew how much you hated this. Someone was running back toward the pool with a towel as Spencer reached out to grab your hand and help you out. Just as the man that had knocked you in came back with a towel, Mr. Graceful knocked into Spencer, causing him to fall in head first. Lovely! Now you were both soaked to the skin. “Jesus,” you said as he popped up. “You okay now?” He looked at you under half-lidded eyes like he was about to kill someone. 

“Come here,” he mumbled, shaking the water off his glasses. “I’ll help you out first.” When he grabbed you by the waist to help you out, you felt his fingers graze at the skin just underneath your now soaked t-shirt. Once out, you grabbed his hand and pulled him up, walking back outside to your respective cars. Thankfully, both of you always had a go-bag in the car, so you had some extra clothes. 

As you walked back into the house, you watched as the water drained from his hair and down his face. He looked cute when he was wet - a little like a wet rat, but cute all the same. “I think I’m just going to get changed and go home,” he said.

“Me too. I think I’ve had enough today.”

“Ummm…” he hesitated, “I don’t know if maybe you’d want to come by me? We can play chess maybe?” 

“That’d be nice,” you said. He really did look adorable.

“I know you don’t like going in the pool or anything,” he said, closing the gap between you, “but for what it’s worth, I think you look beautiful.”

The corners of your lips turned up into a smile. You took another step toward him and leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, but as you pulled away, he grabbed the side of your face, deepening the kiss before letting you go. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” he smiled. “Maybe we can do some more of that at my place?” His eyebrows raised hopefully and you laughed throwing your head back and getting pool water all over Rossi’s wall. You definitely needed to kiss him again.

“Absolutely,” you said, walking into the house so both of you could get changed. Before walking to the bathroom, you kissed him again, nibbling slightly on his lower lip before pulling away. “Kisses and chess sounds like my kind of day.”


End file.
